The product, 4-isobutylacetophenone, obtained from the acylation of isobutylbenzene is largely used as an intermediate for the synthesis of ibuprofen and other pharmaceuticals. The traditional catalysts used to synthesize 4-isobutylacetophenone from the acylation of isobutylbenzene are AlCl3, hydrofluoric acid (HF), and zeolites. AlCl3 is used in higher than stoichiometric amounts, results in large amounts of waste, and is non-regenerable after the reaction (U.S. Pat. No. 3,385,886; Gore P H. in: Olah G A. (Ed.), Friedel-Crafts and Related Reactions, vol. III, Wiley/Interscience, New York, 1964, p. 64). HF is an extremely toxic, volatile, and corrosive chemical, and is typically used in higher than stoichiometric amounts relative to isobutylbenzene for this reaction (Sheldon R A. Chem. Ind. 1992, 7, 903-906). Zeolites result in low product yield (e.g., <6%) (Andy P. J. Catal. 2000, 192, 215-223). Based on these limitations of existing catalysts, new catalysts and/or catalyzing mediums for the acylation of isobutylbenzene and similar functionalized aryl compounds are needed. The methods discuss herein address these and other needs.